The Band I Love
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: In this story Amy, Shadow, Cream, and Silver are all in a band and this is Sonic's first time going to see that band. Will Sonic and Amy ever meet or even get the chance to be together? This also contains the couples Shadouge Silvaze, and Taiream.
1. A Concert Is A Place For Romance

_**Hello there! :D So I'm gonna give you people what you guys came here for "a story"!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

XxXStation Square HighXxX

Sonic's POV

I walked down the hall with Miles "Tails" Prower. My only best friend in this school, in fact my only friend. As we walked down the hall together we then saw a white bat and a lavender cat walking together. I stopped walking and watched Tails as he ran up to them to tell them hi. I stood in the middle of the hallway and watched him. I then felt someone bump into me and shouted "hey watch where you're going." Without even glancing to see who it was I made my way up to Tails with the bat and cat. I started to listen to what they were saying.

"Hey are you guys going to that concert tonight," I heard Tails ask.

"Of course we already got our tickets, you," I heard the bat say.

"Yeah, but I got one extra ticket," Tails said with frown. "Not sure who I should give it to."

"Hmmm, maybe your little blue friend over there," The bat said with a smirk. Once I heard those words I turned around.

"Hey Sonic, you wanna go to a concert with us today," Tails said while showing me his ticket with a smile.

"Okay, but what band is it," I asked with frown and a shrug of my shoulders.

"The Emeralds," Tails said with a big smile. "I love that band especially the little bunny, Cream."

"Okay, I'll give the band a chance then," I said with a smile. "But what time should I be there and be with you guys."

"You certainly are full of questions huh blue boy," The bat said with a smirk.

"The names Sonic not blue boy," I said with a frown.

"Okay, nice to meet you," said the lavender cat reaching out her hand to shake my hand. I stretched out and shook her hand and then looked over to the bat.

"Well then, nice to meet you Sonic," said the bat stretching her hand for me to shake it. I shook her hand and then we made our way to class.

"Hey, Sonic what class do you have now," Blaze asked looking over to Sonic.

"Uhhhh, English," I said while pulling out a paper with my schedule on it.

"Great, we have the same class let's go," Blaze said while grabbing my hand. We ran down the hall and stopped once we found room 102 English. I opened the door and sat with Blaze. We began to talk a little about the band before the teacher walked in and began roll call.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are new to this school right," The teacher said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said returning the smile.

"Uhhhmmmm, who would like to show Sonic around," The teacher asked while gesturing her.

"Uhhhh, can I show him around," Blaze asked while raising her hand.

"Okay, Ms. Blaze," the teacher said with a smile.

The class went by pretty quick and so did the rest of the day. So I was waiting for Blaze, Tails, and Rouge to come out. I sat on the stairs bored waiting for them.

"Hey, Sonic sorry for making you wait so long," Tails said as he walked out with Blaze and Rouge.

"Let's go are we walking," I asked while getting off of the stairs.

"Uhhhh, sweetie walking isn't my style, we drive," Rouge said while walking to car.

"Okay, so where is the car," I asked while throwing my bag over my shoulder. We walked over to the white and purple convertible and got in then Rouge started the car. We drove and then we stopped at this white house with a yellow roof. "_This must be Tails' house," _I thought instinctively. I saw Tails step out of the car and said "Bye and remember 6:00 okay and Sonic lives just around the corner."

"Okay then be ready by 5:00 at least," Rouge shouted out of the window.

"Bye guys," I heard Tails shout. We drove around the corner and finally arrived at my house it was a white house with a blue roof. I stepped out of the car turned to say bye "Goodbye."

"Bye Sonic," Rouge and Blaze said simultaneously.

"6:00 okay," I said with a smile. I stepped inside threw my bag on the couch and sat there for a bit only for my mom to realize I was here. Her name was Sarah she was a baby blue hedgehog with quills that stopped up to her neck she wore pink eye shadow with red lip-gloss. She was wearing a jeans pants and a blue and pink shirt with a pink apron with a red heart.

"Oh hey, honey how was school," Sarah said as she walked up to Sonic kissed his cheek a hugged him.

"Great, mom I made two new friends, Rouge and Blaze, oh and that reminds me they invited me to a concert with them and Tails, so can I go it's at 6:00," I asked my mom with a smile.

"Of course sweetie, what band is it," Sarah asked with a smile.

"The Emeralds," I sad with a smile.

"Well sweetie if it's at 6:00, then you got to go get ready now, its 5:30," Sarah said while gesturing to the clock. I gasped and then ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and picked out white shirt with blue writings on it that said "Too Cool For School" and blue jeans pants with white and blue high-tops. I ran over to the dresser and sprayed some cologne and grabbed my ticket and slid it into my pocket. I ran to the stairs and slid down the railing.

"Bye mom," I shouted as I headed out of the door. I stood there and waited for Rouge, Tails, and Blaze to come. I then looked around to see Rouge's car pulling around the corner. I walked up to the sidewalk and waited until Rouge stopped in front of me. I got into the car and sat next to Tails in the back.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said with a smile.

"Hey guys," I said while I sat down and adjusted my self to feel comfortable. We started to talk and then I saw Rouge park into a parking in front of the building. We all got out of the car and walked up to the door where a big red echidna was guarding it. We showed him our tickets, he took them and we walked in to get to the front row and we sat down and waited until the band came out. I heard more people coming in and sat and closed my eyes then let out a deep sigh and said impatiently "Where are they."

"Wait a little more dude," Blaze said with a smile.

"Fine," I said while crossing my arms. My ears perked up once I heard the sound of song beginning. The lights cut off and then turned back on after a while. When they turned back on I saw a pink hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, and a light brown rabbit. The black hedgehog held a guitar and had a headset and wore a black shirt with red splatters on it black shoes with a red check and the shoe laces were also red, and a pair of black pants, the pink hedgehog had a headset and wore a pink sparkly shirt with glitter that stopped up to her belly button, and a pair of black jeans with pink flames on it, and pink heels, and she also had a pink tattoo of a rose on her arm, the white hedgehog wore a white shirt with aqua words on it that said "Feel The Power", blue jeans and white shoes with aqua shoe laces and a head aqua bandana tied around his head and he was positioned in front of a drum set, the light brown rabbit wore a light brown tank top with flowers on it and a blue jeans pants that stop up to her knees , and light brown shoes with a flower to the ankle of her shoes and she was positioned in front of a keyboard. They all seemed to have a pink heart tattoo on their right cheeks. They then started to sing and the pink hedgehog's filled my ears with joy.

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>cause I'm gonna have a real good time**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_**  
>We're gonna have a real good time<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_**  
>I'm gonna leave the world outside<br>Spend my money  
>Oh it's gonna be a real good night<br>**_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**(We're gonna have a real good night)**

**Let's go late night shopping  
>High street bopping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's go West End clubbing  
>Champagne popping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna have a real good, real good)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it, keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>(Gonna be a real good)**

**No fear, good times are here  
>When i come round the good times appear<br>Good times are near  
>I like to live life like<br>where are you gone the good times are here  
>Where, late night shopping on a thursday<br>And a whole lot more on her birthday  
>I'm always flying her foo?<br>When i wake up tomorrow  
>gonna be on the first plane!<strong>

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**9 to 5 (oh oh)  
>When it's over I can come alive (oh oh)<br>I'm in the mood to live a higher life (oh oh)  
>Now when the DJ drops the sound of mine<br>I'll be satisfied**

**I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>cause I'm gonna have a real good time**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**We're gonna have a real good time  
><strong>

_**(Amy's Part)**_**  
>I'm gonna leave the world outside<br>Spend my money  
>Oh it's gonna be a real good night<br>**

_**(Shadow's Part) **_

**(We're gonna have a real good night)**

**Let's go late night shopping  
>High street bopping<br>**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part**_

**Let's go West End clubbing  
>Champagne popping<br>**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna have a real good, real good)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it, keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>(Gonna be a real good)**

**I want everybody on the atlas  
>to feel this fantastic,<br>If you see a good time  
>grab it have a laugh, don't let it pass<br>We get one life and it goes quite rapid  
>Bad times can't match it<br>This is the best way to live  
>non-stop party all round the clock, with no negatives<br>have a good time and stay positive**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**9 to 5 (oh oh)  
>When it's over I can come alive (oh oh)<br>I'm in the mood to live a higher life (oh oh)  
>Now when the DJ drops the sound of mine<br>I'll be satisfied**

**I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>cause I'm gonna have a real good time**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**We're gonna have a real good time**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**I'm gonna leave the world outside  
>Spend my money<br>Oh it's gonna be a real good night  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**(We're gonna have a real good night)**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's go late night shopping  
>High street bopping<br>**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's go West End clubbing  
>Champagne popping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna have a real good, real good)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>(Don't you worry, worry)  
>Let's keep it, keep it rocking<br>Party ain't stopping  
><strong>_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna be a real good)**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Flash dirty cash  
>I'm splashing out<br>Sharing with the fam and trynna give the rational  
>Keen to have a laugh with the rest rational<br>Anybody gashing out national standard  
>Just started party ain't over<br>Can't beat that everybody's still sober  
>Call all the freeloaders over<br>Tell 'em have a bottle and a glass on me  
><strong>_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna be a good night)**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**The night ain't done, the night's still young  
>It's just started, it's just begun<br>The night ain't over it's only one  
>I ain't half hearted I've spent more than a ton<br>Celebrate everyday like a big day  
>The party don't stop unless we say<br>I'm in the back as if i was a DJ  
>You only get one life, no replay<strong>

_**(Amy's Part**_

**I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>cause I'm gonna have a real good time**

_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**We're gonna have a real good time**

_**(Amy's Part)**_

**I'm gonna leave the world outside  
>Spend my money<br>Oh it's gonna be a real good night  
>(Shadow's Part)<strong>

**(We're gonna have a real good night)**

**Let's go late night shopping  
>High street bopping<br>(Don't you worry, worry)  
>Let's go West End clubbing<br>Champagne popping  
><strong>_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna have a real good, real good)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's Part)**_

**Let's keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Don't you worry, worry)  
><strong>_**(Shadow's part)**_

**Let's keep it, keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>**_**(Amy's Part)**_

**(Gonna be a real good)**

As they stopped everyone got up and started to clap loudly and I then heard whistles. I got up and clapped with everyone until everyone sat back down.

"Hey, guys I hope you are all having an awesome time tonight and remember if you have backstage passed you can purchase a cd and get one of us to sign it if you want," the pink hedgehog shouted.

"Awwwwww is the concert over," I asked with a frown.

"It seems so," Rouge said with a frown. "God do I love to see that sexy black hedgehog, Shadow."

"I like the rabbit, Cream," Tails said with a smile.

"I love that white hedgehog, Silver," Blaze said with a big smile.

"Who do you like Sonic," Tails asked me with a smile.

"I like the…pink hedgehog," I said while blushing.

"Ohhh, so you like Amy," Rouge said teasingly.

"You know, I hear that Amy and Shadow are totally dating now," Blaze said with a frown.

"_Ugh…she is dating Shadow, that means I have no shot with her then," _I thought with a frown.

"Awwwwww, that means Shadow taken, too bad I can get him from her," Rouge said with an evil smirk.

"_Aha maybe I can get Rouge to steal him from her, this is my chance," _I thought with a smirk.

"So do we have backstage passes," I asked with a smirk.

"Yes we do," Rouge said as she pulled four backstage passes.

I grabbed one, stood and said "Well what are we waiting for." They all stood and said "right" simultaneously. We put on our backstage passes and made our way to the back. We slowly walked in and saw the same red echidna wearing a white t-shirt that showed his muscles through the shirt and jeans pants. We showed him our back stage passes and he let us through.

"Are these things really that hard to spot," I asked while looking back at the echidna playing a PSP like an idiot. "Ugh."

We made our way to this long line. "Oh my god, by the time we get up there they will be gone," Blaze grunted.

"Don't worry this boy has got connections," Tails said while gesturing towards a raccoon who stood first in line.

"Hey, Marine, do you wanna -"

"Yes," Marine said annoyed.

"How did you know what I was gonna say," Tails asked with a frown.

"Because you do this at every concert that you see me at," Marine said with a dumbfounded look.

"Ok," Tails said while stepping in front of her. "Come on guys." I walked up with Rouge and Blaze and stepped up to Tails.

"Next," Amy called out.

"Hey beautiful," Shadow said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shadow, I am busy, not now maybe later," Amy said while kissing him softly.

"Ok babe," Shadow said while going back to his chair.

Blaze's POV

"Next," Silver called out. "Hey there sexy." I blushed like crazy once he told me that. I pulled out the cd and handed it to him.

"So who should I make this out to," Silver said while winking at me.

"Blaze the Cat," I said with a smile.

"Hmmm, doesn't work for me how about Blaze + Silver and I write a pretty little heart around it, how ya feel about that," Silver asked while grabbing my hand and licking his lips.

I was blushing a new shade of red let out a giggle and then said "Uhhhmmmm that would be great."

"Ok," Silver said and then began to write. He then handed it to me and kissed me lightly. I heard gasps behind me and gave into the kiss so we kissed passionately there for at least 1 minute and 30 seconds. When we both pulled away Silver said "you're pretty good sweetie."

I then blushed again. Here is my number he then scribbled something on the cd case and handed it to me, kissed my hand and looked up to me. "Okay," I said with a smile.

Tails' POV

"Next," Cream called out with a smile.

"Hello, the most beautiful thing alive," I said while I walked up to her.

She blushed then said "ok."

I handed her the cd. She then asked "Who should I make this out to."

"Tails," I said with a smile and a wink causing her to blush.

"Listen here little foxy boy"-

"Didn't I tell you my name already," I said with a playful frown.

"Ok, Tails, you came here for an autograph not to talk," Cream said with smile.

"Awwwwww, but I kind of like speaking to ya," I said while grabbing her hand. She blushed then said "Fine, but not for long."

"Ok, sign it to say I love you Tails," I said with a wink.

She blushed she signed it and got out of her chair and kissed my cheek. She handed me the cd and looked into my eyes and said "I can do more than write that Tails." I looked at her with widened eyes and returned the favor by kissing her lightly.

As we pulled away she sat back down and called out "Next." I smiled then walked away.

Rouge's POV

"Next," Shadow called out. I walked up to him with a smirk. I sat on the table to tease him took out the cd and showed it to him.

"Hey there, handsome," I said with a wink. He blushed a little.

I looked at him with a smirk and watched him as his eyes looked down at my breasts. "Dirty boy," I said while smirk. He looked up at my face and then said "Well, I can't help but stare, there huge."

I watched him and said "make this one out to Rouge for me," I tossed the cd at him once I got off of the table and watched him.

"So you single," Shadow asked me with a smirk.

"Always will be babe," I said with a wink. Shadow slid the cd over by me and I stopped it with my hand. I looked at the cd and said "hey what are these numbers on it."

"That's my number babe," Shadow said as he got up and kissed my cheek.

"That's it I can get that from grandma," I said teasingly with a smirk. I sat on the table and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It lasted for at least 2 minutes and 30 seconds. As we pulled away he said "Call me today babe."

"I'll try," I said while getting off of the table and walking away swinging my hips to catch his attention. Which I know it did.

Sonic's POV

"Next," Amy called out. I saw her crying into her palms and her mascara running.

I walked up to her and said "Sign this one and make it out to Sonic please," I said with a smirk and wink.

"Ok," she said while drying her tears. She quickly scribbled it down and I asked "what's wrong."

"I caught Shadow kissing some prostitute," Amy said while drying her tears.

"_Ahhhh, shit she just saw Shadow and Rouge kiss," _I thought while patting her back and pulling her in for a hug. "Hey, Amy or, uhmmm, Ames you like that nickname," I said while pulling away from our hug.

"Yes, how did you come up with a nickname like that," Amy said while wiping away more tears she had sliding down her cheek.

"Ok, Ames guess what, I'm not the kind of boy that would leave their girl, for the next prostitute that they see," I said while lifting her chin to me. She blushed then said with a smirk "Well aren't a little handy."

"Heh, ok here's my number," I said while pulling her hand to me and writing my number. "Call me today, okay Ames meet me at the bridge in the park okay." Before I left I turned to Amy and kissed her lips passionately it lasted for at least 2 minutes.

Amy's POV

I sat there watching him as he left and holding my lips.

"_Sonic, I got to remember that name for later at our date,"_ I thought with a smile.

"Next," I called out.

_**Nice chapter right stay tuned for more! :D**_

_**Bye now! *waves frantically* :) **_


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**Me: Hello again friends! So I for got to put their ages and the disclaimer so how about I do that now! :) Okay Shadow could you do the disclaimer for me? **_

_**Shadow: Okay. Lil'Believer146 doesn't own any of us we all belong rightfully to Sega.**_

_**Me: God, do I love his voice.**_

_**Shadow: What!**_

_**Me: Nothing now on with the story or ages!**_

_**Ages:**__ Sonic: 16, Amy: 15, Shadow: 16, Rouge: 18, Silver: 15, Blaze: 15, Tails: 9, and Cream: 8._

Sonic's POV

Rouge, Blaze, and Tails then met up with me by the snack bar sitting at a table by my self. They all sat down and Rouge asked "Well how did it go with Pinkie."

"Well, we have a date today," I said while blushing and smiling.

"You have a date with Amy Rose," Blaze said while smiling at me and running over to hug me with her arms wide open. Blaze then grabbed me into a death hug.

"Ugh, Blaze I can't breathe," I muttered while gasping for air.

"Oh, I'm just very happy for ya Sonic," Blaze said while releasing me of her death hug.

"Rouge, did you realize what you just did between Amy and Shadow," I said looking over to Rouge who sat quietly with her legs and arms crossed.

"What, you mean steal Shadow from Amy," Rouge said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah and she called you a prostitute"-

"What, did she call me," Rouge shouted as she stood and walked over to me.

"Her words not mine," I said while watching her as she walked over to me.

"I know, and I disapprove of you dating"-

"You're not my mother to tell me who to date," I shouted while interrupting her. I got up from the table and walked off. I headed straight for the door and even if I didn't have a ride I still didn't ride with her. _"Amy is right she dresses like a prostitute and acts like one," _I thought to myself as I walked home.

"Hey," shouted some deep voice behind me. I turned and to face a black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here," I asked while walking up to him.

"Oh, you know I was just in the neighborhood, to kick your sorry ass," Shadow said while running up to me and kicked me in the stomach. I sputtered blood as I said "Sh-shadow, what are y-you doing."

"What does it look like," Shadow said as he walked over to me. "Now, why the fuck did you kiss my Amy."

"Why, because she caught you kissing Rouge," I said while getting up and clenching a fist.

"What, who are you talking about," Shadow said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Rouge, when you gave a bat girl her autograph you kissed her cheek and then tongue kissed her," I said while walking over to Shadow.

Shadow's POV

That realization just hit me and I can't believe I cheated on Amy. Maybe I can apologize, no wait why should I apologize I caught her making out with this faker.

"Now, I have a date with Amy see ya later," Sonic said as he walked off waving.

"Wait, what," I shouted while running after him.

"I have a date with Amy," Sonic shouted teasingly as I chased him.

"Get back here faker," I shouted while chasing him.

"No," Sonic while I was chasing him.

Sonic's POV

I quickly ran away from Shadow and hid in my house.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked in all closed the door shut.

"Hey, honey how was the concert," Sarah asked as she sat on the couch and drank coffee.

"Great, but I got a date later, at the bridge in the park, so I got to go and get ready," I said while walking up to Sarah my mom and kissing her cheek then running up the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs. I still had my blue high-tops on so I kicked them off and threw my shirt into the basket and threw my pants into the basket too. So all I had on were my boxers and a flannel. I quickly reached into my closet and pulled out a white shirt with blue and black paint splatters, black pants and my black and blue sneakers. I quickly put on the outfit and ran downstairs. Before I left I stopped at my mom's rose garden and picked up a red rose.

"Bye mom love ya," I shouted as I ran out of the door. I quickly ran over to Station Square Park and headed for the bridge. As I walked over to the bridge I then saw a pink hedgehog wearing a pink and gray striped shirt, a gray mini skirt, with a pink and gray striped bow on head, pink and gray socks that stopped up to her knee, and pink heels. She was over at bench signing autographs for people as they came up with a crowd surrounding her. I made my way over to Amy and cut through the crowd and sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Sonic, could ya help me out here," Amy asked while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, guys Amy is a little tired so if you could just give her a little break," I said while shooing them. I then turned to Amy and handed her the rose and said "a rose for a rose."

"Thanks," Amy said while blushing.

"So where do you want to go," I asked while grabbing her hand.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe…if you wanted to go to a club," Amy asked me while blushing.

"Sure, Ames you didn't think I would have forgotten your nickname right," I said with a wink. "On one condition, I pay."

"No no no, I can't let you pay Sonic," Amy said while getting up.

"No, Ames I insist, I'll pay," I said with a sincere look in my eyes

Amy's POV

He had a sincere look in his eyes. Shadow never looked at me like that, does Sonic really have feelings for me.

"Well, what do ya think," Sonic asked me while snapping me out of my trance.

"Uhhhh, maybe you could pay half and I pay half," I said with a nervous smile.

"Ames, I will pay full price ok," Sonic said with a smile.

"Uhhhmmmm, ok," I said with a smile. "So which one are we going to?"

"I was thinking maybe the one on 4th street," I said while continuing the nervous smile.

"Oh, but how do we get over there," Sonic asked with a shrug and a frown.

"I have a limo silly, you didn't think I walked did you," I said with a smile and wink.

"Oh," Sonic said while blushing then getting up. Sonic then put his hand facing me and said "shall we?"

"We shall, let's go," I said with a smile and grabbing Sonic's hand. We walked over to her limo and her driver opened the door and gestured for us to get in.

"Fancy," Sonic said while getting in the limo.

"Hey, Robert can you take us to the club on 4th street," I asked with a smile.

"Sure Ms. Rose," Robert said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said returning the smile.

"Well, what is the name of the club," Sonic asked with a smile.

"Uhhhh, you'll see when we get there, Sonic," I said with a playful wink and smile.

"I have to warn you, I don't like surprises," Sonic said while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, well here is a little surprise for ya," I said while getting off of my seat and sitting in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I then put my legs around his waist and he pulled me in close.

"Well, I must say, I think I like your surprises now," Sonic said while pulling me in close enough for a kiss.

"You do well here is another part," I said with a smirk. Sonic then pulled me in closer and we kissed passionately.

"Uhhhh, Ms. Rose were here," Robert said while tapping my shoulder. I pulled away from the kiss got off of Sonic's lap and headed for the door of the limo.

Sonic's POV

"_Whoa, that was awesome, I might get some more of that in the club,"_ I thought while following behind Amy outside of the limo.

"Oh so you wanted to take me to this club," I said with a smirk.

"Only to see if you stay faithful to me in this stripper club," Amy said while pulling me in close.

I remained there speechless and then said "So does this mean were dating like going out."

"Don't ya think," Amy said with a smile.

"Okay, lets go inside then," I said while grabbing Amy's hand and running to the front door. I stopped and opened the door for Amy and said "After you."

"Why thank you Sonic," Amy said while walking in and grabbing hold of my hand. We then walked into a room full of strippers, beer, drunken dudes, and the stench of alcohol filling the air; I quickly covered my nose to get away from the stench as Amy dragged me to and empty booth. We both sat down. Then a black cat who wore black stockings a white bra and black panties, and white heels came by me and sat in my lap placing her legs around my waist. I quickly tried to throw her off but then she kissed me. I then kicked her and flew her off of me. I looked over to where Amy sat and I didn't see her there. I then heard a groan of pain coming from the direction where I threw the cat off and saw Amy with red and yellow hammer in her hand and smacking the cat with it while shouting "take that bitch."

"Ames," I said as I quickly ran over to her. I took Amy off of the cat and hugged her tightly. "Ames just calm down."

"That'll teach you to mess with my man," Amy shouted in the cats face. The cat quickly got up and ran away.

"Amy, what was that for, I could have handled her myself," I shouted at her angrily.

"I was trying to get her off of you," Amy shouted back at me. I let out a sigh and then said "Amy I don't need you there for me ya know."

"Do you blame me for liking you," Amy shouted back at me. "You know what take this fucking rose back, I wish we never had met."

"Ames I-"

"No goodbye Sonic," Amy said while storming out of the bar with everyone staring at me. I quickly followed behind her before she got into the limo. I turned her to face me she had tears sliding down her cheeks I wiped them away with my thumb and pressed her against the limo and kissed her.

"Oh so now you love me," Amy said while pulling away.

"I always have," I said with a smile.

"Well…Sonic I don't think that I am ready for another boyfriend just as yet so I guess where gonna be going our separate ways for now okay but just for a bit alright, " Amy said and then placed a kiss to my lips and cheek. I stood there blushed and I had some tears that welled up in my eyes. I blinked to let them fall and slid down my cheek. Amy then turned to leave but I grabbed her in the process.

"Ya kn-know I-I still n-need a ride h-home," I said with my cracking a bit.

"Ok," Amy said while leading me to the car. The whole ride there we sat in complete silence not one noise made. We both sat on opposite sides of the seats Amy facing the window and watching as cars passed by. I watched her and then a tear slid down my cheek. We then reached my house and I opened the door and got out. I walked up to the door and got my keys out of my pocket. I turned and waved as I stepped in.

Amy's POV

I waved as he did. No matter how much I loved and cared about him I couldn't handle another heart breaker. I just can't date him until I find out that he actually loves me. I turned to face Robert in the driver's seat and nodded. He then turned and drove off.

_**Nice chapter right I worked very hard on it and the song in the last chapter the song was by Roll Deep- Good Times search it if you want! :D **_

_**Bye-Bye for now :)**_


	3. Love Me Not

_**Next chapter and I am back from my vacation so hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Sonic's POV

I slept on the couch in the living room feeling to heart broken yesterday to go up the stairs to my room. I heard a knock on the door I got up and headed for it. I opened it and saw Tails holding two tickets to "The Emeralds."

"No," I said while slamming door shut after Tails entered.

"Whaddaya mean no, don't ya wanna see Amy again," Tails said while sitting down on the couch. I followed behind him and sat on the couch next to him.

"I don't wanna go," I said while looking over at the confused looking fox.

"But why," Tails asked with a small shrug.

"Because, me and Amy had a fight at a club last night," I said with a small frown.

"Really, do you still like her though," Tails asked while looking over to me.

"I don't know any more Tails," I said while looking down at my iPhone in my lap. I tapped the screen and saw a picture of me and Amy at the park smiling and holding hands. I sighed and tossed my phone onto the rug in front of the couch.

"Sonic, don't worry I'll get you and Amy back together," Tails said while tapping my back lightly.

"I used to call Amy, Ames it was my cute little nickname for her," I shouted with tears sliding off my face. My ears perked up once I heard my phone ring I quickly ran and then pounced onto it. I looked at the caller ID and it was Amy. I answered happily and said "Hey Ames about yesterday"-

"This isn't Amy its Silver on Amy's phone," Silver said happily.

"Oh, then where is she," I asked with a disappointed frown. "So why did ya call anyways."

"Oh, Amy told me to call you and see how you're doing," Silver said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you by the way."

"Oh really," I said while getting excited. I heard a sweet little voice mumbling in the back and then heard a few laughs after. "Hello."

"Yeah, uhmmm hello is this Sonic," I heard Amy's voice say.

"Yes, this is Sonic," I said with a surprised voice. _'Why is she speaking to me I thought we were going our separate ways."_

"Hello," Amy shouted snapping me out of my trance.

"Uhhhh, yeah," I said with an embarrassed frown.

"Listen, Sonic about yesterday I was wrong you could have her on your own," Amy said softly on the line. "So do just wanna start all over again, we have a next concert next week on Thursday."

I looked over to Tails who held the two tickets up to me in a teasing motion.

"Uhhhh, I already have tickets," I said happily.

"Oh, do you have backstage passes," Amy asked with a cheery voice.

"Nope, I don't think that my friends bought any, uhhhh hold on," I mumbled quickly and then asked Tails. "Did Rouge buy any?"

"Uhhhh, nope she would've given one to me to give to you and one for my self," Tails said with a shrug.

"Hello, uhhhh, no we don't have any," I said with an embarrassed frown.

"Oh that's ok, ok we'll meet up at the lake in Station Square Gardens at 3:00 and I'll give them to you, ok," Amy said with a happy voice.

"Ok, but you don't have to do that Ames," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, but I want to, we have to start all over," Amy said cheerily with a smile.

"Ok, then I'll start getting ready," I said happily.

"See ya later then," Amy said with a happy smile. I then heard the dial tone and I then hung up.

"Hey Tails, I got to go get ready for later it's already 2:29," I said as I ran up the stairs quickly.

"Ok, see ya later Sonic," Tails shouted as he headed for the door.

"Later," I shouted back a Tails.

**30 minutes later…**

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I left. I quickly brushed down my quills sprayed some cologne on. I adjusted my shirt and pants then headed for the door.

"Bye mom," I shouted before I left.

"Goodbye sweetie," Sarah shouted back from the kitchen.

I headed out and ran straight to Station Square Gardens.

As soon as I got there I walked straight to the lake and saw her beautiful hourglass figure standing by the lake wearing a red mini skirt with ruffles, a white tank-top with red hearts on it and red and white heels and a red headband with a white bow on it. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sonic, I am so sorry, it's entirely my fault," Amy said with tears sliding off of her cheek onto my shirt sleeve but I didn't care.

"No, Amy I was ungrateful, you were just trying to help me," I said while squeezing her even tighter into the hug. I slowly pulled away from the hug to look her in the face the way her quills fell down to her shoulders it drove me crazy I loved to see it.

"So Sonic do ya wanna redo our first date, but just as friends though," Amy said with a smile and wiping away her tears.

"Okay, anything to be with you," I said with a loving gaze into Amy's eyes. Blush started to show upon her cheeks by the moment. "How about this time we go to a restaurant then but just as friends not a…date."

"How about the one on 4th street uhhhh, what was its name again, oh yeah Romantic Gala," Amy said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ok," I said with a smile. We started walking to her limo and the whole walk there it was an awkward silence. No noises made just plain awkward silence. I tried to gently and slowly move my hand to hers to grab it. But she quickly moved it to check her phone which was set to vibrate.

"Oh, Silver texted me," Amy said with joy.

"Ok, I'll go to the limo and let you have your privacy," I said thoughtfully.

"No its okay," Amy said with a smile. I followed her orders and walked with her. I peeked over to her phone to see what it said, I saw the words _'So Ames, we still on for tonight."_

I saw Amy typing in _"of course as soon as get rid of-" _I quickly stormed off without letting her finish typing her sentence.

Amy's POV

I finished typing what I wanted to Silver which read _"of course as soon as I get rid of that lazy ass manager of ours then we can have our band practice."_

I looked around to see where Sonic could have ran off to but I didn't find him. I made my way back to the limo and knocked on the passenger's seat window. Robert then winded down the window and said "Hello, Ms. Amy."

"Yes, Robert have you seen Sonic," I asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, he just told me he would walk home he felt a little sick," Robert said with a frown. I quickly jumped into the car and told Robert "let's go to Sonic's house."

Sonic's POV

I halfway on my way home, I walked instead of rushing through. I continued walking until I saw two flickies a blue and pink flying together, it looked as if they shaped a heart just above my head. I looked up and saw them fly off together same speed and same height.

"_I hope they enjoy their love while it lasts," I_ thought with a sad frown and tears starting to well up in my eyes. I blinked and then shook my head to stop the tears. I let out a deep sigh. I looked at the street and watched cars drive by as I continued to watch them I saw Amy's limo pull up I stopped and watched the car. Amy ran out and hugged me. I didn't hug back.

"Sonic are you alright, do you still feel sick," Amy said while pulling away from the hug.

"No," I said while tugging away from her grip.

"You sure, then what's wrong," Amy said while hugging me again.

"Why do you care go ahead and run off with Silver, your love, you do have a date with him don't you," I said with an annoyed voice.

"What, no, wait you read my text"-

"No I didn't, my eyes happened to stumble upon it, you know I should have never came to this shit I don't care anymore," I said without realizing what I just said after that it was an awkward silence.

"But Sonic, I love you, I wanna be with you but I'm just not ready for another boyfriend like I said, and by the way this is what my phone said when I texted Silver," Amy said with tears streaming down her face. I watched her as if I was going to do the same. Amy moved closer to me and showed the whole conversation between her and Silver.

It read _"of course as soon as I get rid of that lazy ass manager of ours then we can have our band practice."_

"Amy, I didn't know I am so sorry," I said sincerely while grabbing her hands in mine.

"Too little too late Sonic," Amy said with a frown. I pulled her in close and played with her hair flirtatiously and pulled her in for a deep and loving kiss.

_**Took long to update yep I know because school came back I am being piled with homework so it will take some time for the next! :D Later.**_


	4. Is This The End?

_**Oh, hey nice to see you guys again, sorry I didn't get the chance to update sooner, been busy with school.**_

_**Picking up where we last left off~**_

_**Enjoy! **_**:D**

Sonic's POV

We slowly pulled away from each other. I didn't want that moment to end though. She looked upset and ran off into the forest. I ran behind her directly on her tail but I lost her in the trees eventually I then stopped once I reached a lake and couldn't spot her. I fell down onto my knees and shouted "Amy!"

Amy's POV 

I hid behind a tree from Sonic and peeked out a bit. I saw him at the other end of the lake and down on his knees looking like he was about to cry and he then shouted my name again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it off and I began to walk back to my limo.

'_Maybe I should go back an tell him I do, no, no more heart breakers for Amy Rose, what are you saying he loves you he's no heart breaker like Shadow, he's nothing like Shadow why did I run what did I do did I just ruin our relationship as friends and boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe I should go back for him to tell him I feel the same way,' I thought to myself as a lecture in my head. I stopped and headed back into the direction of the lake._

I saw him at the other end of the lake but this time not alone he was with a brown chipmunk/squirrel, I gasped and said "Is that Sally, that girl who was at the concert saying she was my biggest fan and had a crush on Sonic, why is she with him," I said to myself. I continued to watch them and I then saw them hug and watch each other lovingly. I felt so jealous and then ran over to the other end of the lake. Sonic and Blaze jumped in fright. I made my Piko Piko hammer appear into my hands and started swinging.

Sally screamed loud and began to run away once she saw me. I smirked and then made my Piko Piko hammer disappear. I then pounced onto Sonic and whispered to him "Sonic, I love you, I always have but I just thought that you would be another heartbreaker like Shadow"-

"Like Shadow, don't ever compare me to him I would never cheat on the girl I love," Sonic shouted at me.

It hit me. _'Sonic really does love me,"_ I began to wonder.

Sonic's POV

I watched her as she began to wonder, the light was hitting her eyes perfectly adding a little sparkle to them and her beautiful pink quills blowing in the breeze. I lost control and just pulled her in for a deep and loving kiss. She first jumped and then gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then grabbed my quills. My hands moved up and down her body, she moaned in pleasure. We both pulled away and stared at each other lovingly and we then pulled each other in for a hug.

Amy's POV

I looked over Sonic's shoulder and found someone spying on me and Sonic. I got up and out of Sonic's lap and stood next to him, I helped him up and he then asked "What's wrong Ames?"

"Someone was spying on us I saw them peeking in at us," I said as I grabbed him in close and hugged him. He placed one hand onto my back and his other was balled into a fist and he shouted "Show yourself coward."

We heard some rustles in the bush, and out came a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes in some parts of his fur, he came out and said, "Amy, how could you cheat on me with him."

"What are you talking about; you cheated on me first, with that bat girl, what was her name"-

"Rouge-"

"You see of course you would know her name," I shouted in his face. After my little shouting, there was complete and utter silence.

"Well, Shadow she is right you did cheat on her first," Sonic said with a shrug.

"Hmph, well then, Amy, have fun with Sonic while I have more with Rouge," Shadow said while waking away.

"You see, Amy, this whole fight between you and Shadow was all practically my fault, when I saw you on stage I wanted you for myself and when I heard you and Shadow were dating me and Rouge made a plan to split you guys up and Rouge would get Shadow and I would get you," Sonic said while hanging his head in shame and feeling terrible.

"Don't worry about it Sonic, Shadow and I were fighting before we even met you guys," I said while tilting his chin upwards.

"So does this mean were"-

Sonic's POV

"Of course Sonic," Amy said while cutting me off and hugging me. I hugged her back. We then walked to her limo holding hands. The whole ride to my house Amy slept in my lap. I watched her in awe and I then heard Robert say "Were here, good night Mr. Sonic."

"Good night Robert," I said while adjusting Amy out of my lap and getting out of the car. I stood in front of my house door I turned and waved goodbye one last time as they began to drive off. I took my keys out and put the key in and turned it and pushed in the door.

I walked past my mom Sarah and said "Hey mom." I heard her crying in the kitchen I walked back and ran into the kitchen and asked "Mom, mom what's wrong?"

She slid me a paper from under her elbow and then continued crying. I lifted the paper slowly up. It read:

_Dear Sarah and Sonic Hedgehog,_

_We are sad to announce that Michael Hedgehog was killed at war with Robotnik. We send our condolences to your family, the funeral will be held on Friday. We know you will attend, see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Fox._

I stood in shock as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I took the paper crumbled it up and threw it onto the floor. I sat next to Sarah and comforted her as I cried onto her shoulder.

**5 minutes later…**

I walked upstairs to my room and jumped onto my bed wondering how it will be tomorrow at the funeral, since I've never been to one. I then fell into a deep sleep.

_Sonic's Dream_

"_Sonic, Sonic my son," I heard someone call to me._

_I turned and asked "Whose there?"_

"_Your father, Michael," Michael said._

"_Dad," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek._

"_Yes, my son, I know you and Sarah miss me, by the way tell her I love her, and wherever I end up I always will," Michael said as tears slid down his cheeks. "Sonic, I want you to carry on with your life, forget about me," Michael said as he hugged me. _

"_But, dad I'll never forget you," I said as I hugged him back and cried into his shirt. _

"_Don't completely forget about me just remember me, but keep moving on don't waste your life moping over my death," Michael said. _

"_Ok, but should I date this girl named Amy, she really likes me and I like her," I said as I hugged him tightly crying into his shirt. I hugged him tighter and then I couldn't feel him anymore it felt as he was fading away. _

"_You'll figure if out my son, goodbye, I'll be watching you," He said as he completely faded away. _

_End of Sonic's Dream_

I woke up, and it was 6:00 in the morning I jumped off of my bed and yawned, and said "Oh yeah I have school today." I grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom just down the hall. I opened the door and rushed in the shower knowing I would be late if I took too long. I finished and dried my body and quill then shook them. I rushed back to my room and took out a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans; I quickly put on my socks and grabbed my royal blue and white Jordan sneakers. I grabbed my blue backpack and ran downstairs. I rushed into the kitchen stuck a fork into a pancake and dipped it in syrup and stuffed it into my mouth and said while chewing "Goodbye mom."

I stood outside and waited for the bus.

"Sonic, hey," I heard a voice call to me. I turned and saw Amy running towards me with open arms. I smiled once I saw her I threw my bag and textbooks aside, and caught Amy in my arms.

"Sonic, I heard the news, it was in the newspaper," Amy said with a tear sliding off her cheek. I wiped it away, and smiled at her, and said "Amy, its ok, just as long as I have you in my life, he told me to move on so I did, and I will carry out my father's life and go in the war against Robotnik and win."

Amy looked at me with a caring smile, and I watched her beautiful emerald in the sunlight. I pulled her in for a kiss. I caressed her body lightly and she gripped my quills. We pulled away slowly and hugged.

"Now, Amy yesterday with Blaze you were jealous," I said playfully. Amy rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder. We then began to walk to her limo.

_**The End! So sequel no sequel message if I should or you could tell me in the review if you want to. **_

_**So see ya then! :D**_


End file.
